


Truth

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Prompt Fics [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss by dare' prompt.Yang looks contemplative for a moment before she smiles again, “How about Truth or Dare? I’ve never played it with you guys before.”





	Truth

“I’m just _saying,_ Blake. I think that I’m a pretty good teacher.” Yang says from her place across the room sprawled on her bed.

 

Blake scoffs but doesn’t look away from the book in her hands. “I demand proof.” she says in monotone, and Yang gasps.

 

“How _dare_ you belittle my skills!”

 

Blake raises an eyebrow with a smile and finally meets Yang’s eyes, “I wasn’t. I was just _asking_. Calm yourself, sunshine.”

 

Yang glares at her, but Blake can tell that it doesn’t have any malice behind it. Yang’s about to yell something again (Presumably about her supposed superior teaching skills), but then her scroll goes off. She glances down at it with a frown before sliding her thumb across the screen and sitting up while simultaneously answering the call. “What’s up, little sis?” Yang says into the scroll, relaxing her back against the wall behind her.

 

Yang grins at whatever Ruby had said to her and glances over at Blake, “Totally, and yeah, Blake is here too.” She scoffs, “Lazy to- _Ruby_ , your- scratch that, _our_ apartment is literally across the hall. How lazy can you be?”

 

Yang rolls her eyes, “Fine, we’ll be over in a minute.”

 

Yang hangs up and Blake merely stares at her for a minute. “What?” Yang inquires as Blake doesn’t let up.

 

“Care to inform me what you just signed me up for?” Blake chides even though she really doesn’t care, spending time with her friends is usually amusing no matter what they do.

 

“Well,” Yang laughs, “Ruby invited me back to my own apartment which is great.” Blake chuckles, “She wants you to come over. Weiss is already there for some reason.”

 

Yang stands and walks over to the door and swings it open, turning back and winking in the same way she did all those years ago, “So, if you feel like coming over here tonight, I’ll save you a spot.” then she leaves.

 

Blake rolls her eyes at her partner before placing a bookmark neatly into her book and putting it on the night table. Then, she follows Yang to the apartment across the hall that belongs to the two sisters. Even though they live so close, Blake hasn’t seen Ruby in almost a month due to Ruby being sick and Blake being busy. It’s made abundantly clear that she had missed Blake as she launches herself at her. Blake stumbles back in surprise, but returns the hug as she regains her footing. “Hey, Ruby. How’ve you been?”

 

The girl pulls back and smiles brightly at her, “The cold is gone, so I’m fine now!”

 

Now, usually it would be Yang to make a pun in a situation like this, but Blake isn’t one to refuse an opportunity when it’s presented to her. So, she glances over at Weiss who’s sitting cross-legged on Yang’s bed beside Yang herself who had wrapped an arm around the proclaimed ‘ice queen’. “I’m not sure if the cold is _entirely_ gone, Ruby.”

 

Ruby looks so confused for a minute, and it almost makes Blake burst out laughing as her eyes widen in realization when she sees Weiss. She groans, but laughs at the joke nonetheless and Blake hears Yang let out a guffaw from her place on her bed. Weiss herself lets out a sigh as she shakes her head. “You’ve been spending _way_ too much time with my sister.” Ruby says as she sits on her own bed, prompting Blake to sit beside her.

 

As she sits, she shrugs, “Maybe so.” in response.

 

“So,” Yang says cheerfully as she looks at her teammates, “What do you guys want to do?”

 

She met with silence until Ruby chuckles awkwardly, “I didn’t think that far ahead.” she says as she rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment.

 

Yang looks contemplative for a moment before she smiles again, “How about Truth or Dare? I’ve never played it with you guys before.”

 

Weiss looks like she’s about to decline but Ruby cuts her off with an excited squeal of, “That would be so fun! Let’s do it!”

 

Blake narrows her eyes accusingly at Yang. No one ever suggests this game for _no_ reason. There’s always an ulterior motive. Despite her better judgement, Blake agrees to play, and Weiss reluctantly follows. “Alright, I’ll choose first,” Yang says as her eyes immediately fall on Weiss who for the most part looks like she’s at least _trying_ to look like she’s excited, “Weiss, truth or dare?”

 

“ _Truth_. I don’t think I’d trust you with giving me a dare.”

 

“Fair point. Alright… Let’s start off easy, I guess. Do you think I’d look good as a brunette?”

 

Weiss looks almost as confused as Ruby did a few minutes ago. “Is-Is this a trick question? I feel like this is a trick question.”

 

“No, it’s not, I swear.” Yang says as she grins at Weiss.

 

Hesitantly, Weiss says, “You’d look good with every hair color… so yes.”

 

“Even blue?”

 

“I… guess so? I-” Weiss shakes her head and looks over to Ruby, “Ruby, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to slap your sister for me.” And to Weiss’ surprise and joy, she does.

 

“ _Hey!_ ” Yang says in surprise as her hand flies up to where Ruby had slapped her arm, it wasn’t enough to hurt but she can’t believe that Ruby actually listened.

 

“Okay, Yang. Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to buy roses for Weiss before the day is over.”

 

Yang raises her eyebrows and glances at the clock. It’s only 3, so she nods, “I can do that. I can’t believe you just dared me to do something nice for my girlfriend, Ruby. Do you really have so little confidence in me to a point where you think I wouldn’t do that kind of thing without being dared?”

 

Weiss intervenes, “As the girlfriend, I must point out that Yang is actually a hopeless romantic.”

 

“I believe that.” Ruby says with a sharp nod.

 

The silence returns for a minute before Yang says, “Oh, right. Ruby, truth or dare?”

 

Ruby looks up at Yang in surprise after she hears her name, “Again?”

 

“Yes, again. Truth or dare?”

 

“Uh… I guess truth this time.”

 

Yang smirks, “Okay. Between Weiss and Blake, who would you rather kiss?”

 

Ruby immediately turns bright red. Blake rolls her eyes at her partner’s meddling ways, knowing that if Ruby had said dare, Yang would have just rephrased it. _She’s planning something._ “Blake without a doubt. No offense, Weiss.” she says as she looks Blake in the eyes, turning an impossibly darker shade of red when the faunus’ face shifts in surprise.

 

Honestly, she expected Ruby to say Weiss.

 

“Nice to know.” Yang says casually.

 

Ruby doesn’t look up from her lap as she whispers, “Truth or dare, Weiss.”

 

“Mmm… _truth_.” the ex-heiress replies.

 

“Yang told me you two started dating after we were reunited with Blake. I can tell when she’s lying, so how long have you really been together?”

 

Weiss seems to think for a moment before saying, “We got together after _we_ were reunited. I might have accidentally ran my mouth too much.”

 

“It’s been that long?” Ruby exclaims, and Yang and Weiss merely nod.

 

“Anyway. _Blake_ , Truth or dare?”

 

Thinking back on the night, Blake has only said truth, so she decides to finally go the other way. “Dare.”

 

“I dare you to kiss Ruby.” Weiss says as a smirk forms on her usually stoic lips.

 

She feels her face flush and Yang yells out, “Aha! _Checkmate_!” before falling backwards on the bed laughing.

 

Deciding not to stand idly by while Weiss and Yang tease her, she turns to Ruby. Ruby meets her gaze and mutters out, “Y-You don’t have to-”

 

She’s cut off by Blake kneeling on the bed and leaning into her, connecting their lips in the process. Yang immediately stops laughing as she sees that Blake actually _did_ the dare. Blake doesn’t just stop there though. She doesn’t pull away right away, so Ruby kisses her back. Then, Blake leans forward even more, causing Ruby to fall back against the bed with Blake hovering over her, her arms bracketing the younger girl’s head. “Oh.” Weiss says from somewhere to the side, followed by Yang saying, “This plan worked a _lot_ better than I expected it to.”

 

Blake finally pulls away, and Ruby is a blushing mess underneath her, her hands flying up to cover her face out of embarrassment. Blake smiles.

 

“Maybe we should stay in you and Blake’s room tonight, Weiss. I feel like Blake and Ruby will be a little busy.”

 

“Yang! _Oh my God!_ ” Ruby cries out as both Yang and Weiss run out the door, slamming it behind them.

 

Ruby finally moves her hands away from her face, and stares up at Blake, who still hasn't moved. “Me without a doubt, hmm?” Blake whispers into Ruby’s ear.

 

“Well, I mean, crushes make you want to kiss someone, right?”

 

Blake pulls back, and her smile is even brighter than before. “You have a crush on me?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Kind of?”

 

“ _Okay_ , yes I do.”

 

“Good. Because I like you too.”


End file.
